


Day 10: Surgical intervention. Sew it to still

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Body Modification, Gen, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Hawke finds the perfect donor to him
Series: Goretober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228
Kudos: 1





	Day 10: Surgical intervention. Sew it to still

Мерриль старается лишний раз не поднимать глаза от накрытого тканью лотка и не расплескать все растянутые ниточки крови, дрожащие на тусклом свету ламп, но все равно замечает: Рианон нехорошо. 

От последней картины это немного сложней: кровь подтекает из разреза на левой лодыжке, а держать её так — словно намотать на себя паутину от гигантских пауков и стараться не думать, станешь ли ты чьей-то добычей в этом пока опустевшем логове. 

Рианон явно не хочет лишних слов: Авелин как-то попыталась что-то возразить, настаивая на более «быстром сопсобе» и после этого разговора даже не сильно ругалась, когда они забыли ещё одну баночку с лавсаном и пустые инъекторы. 

Сегодня она постоянно медлит. 

Изабела как раз торопливо сжимает её ладонь, а Хоук слишком медленно следит за тем, как медленно накачивается помпа с лириумом, подсоединенная к её левому плечу. 

Это ведь все из-за него, верно?

Вон, Андерс, когда был рядом, тогда тоже на него не смотрел. Или ему было невыносимо, что магия послужила горю? Да, ведь он что-то такое и говорил. Правда, сейчас не возражает. 

Хоук наверняка хочет чего-то еще, но когда Мерриль направляет свои силы на Квентина, то быстро понимает, что лучше не молчать. 

В его голове сейчас настолько много ужаса, что Мерриль старается не приседать, словно крик идет снаружи, а ей нужно закрыть ладонями уши. 

Но в конечном итоге, она торопливо начинает:

— Хоук, он уже не видит нас. 

И лишь потом собирает кровавые нити в одну, передавая их Рианон. 

***

Хоук старается не смотреть никуда. Авелин уже наговорила ей про эти все «по закону» и «злить Церковь». Изабела закрепляет кожаную ленту на голове и судя по шагам, становится на стреме. Фенрис не шевелится, но Хоук противно представлять, как он не хочет просто сказать ей, что не видит никакого смысла в таких договорах. 

Но в лавке уже нет никаких лишних глаз и ушей, а те, что могли бы проболтаться, принадлежат твари, которая вскоре с этими глазами и ушами расстанется. 

Хоук поправляет лупу и кивает Андерсу: отпускай. 

Тот отходит в сторону, к разрезу и Рианон наконец-то перетаскивает руку Квентина к переплетению мумифицирующихся мышц и сосудов: первые — это крупные, забальзамированные в верхнем слое, ювелирная работа некромантии и силы оставлять ту часть, которая должна качать настоящую кровь. Мелкие же — сеть трубочек из лучшей резины, стежками подшитая к местами живой плоти. Механизм и живая ткань — одно не существует без другого, каждый компонент удерживает дух Ксенона в этом теле. Как ни странно, но тот согласился на слабую сонную настойку: видимо, часть его тела составляет ещё не погибшие чувствительные нервные окончания. 

А вот Квентин будет просто молчать. Как раз сейчас он захлебывается слюнями, а те, что вытекли, двумя ручейками смочили его бороду и капают на пол. К счастью, не на ноги Мерриль — здесь она все же согласилась на сапоги без подошвы. 

И конечно же, он обездвижен лучшими рунами. 

Андерс рассекает слой за слоем наспех побритую руку и обкалывает рану: бальзамировать нужно наживую. 

— Мерриль, теперь ты. 

Сначала спадаются временно оьескровленные сосуды: в артериальную кровь — в левую, венозную — в правую. Мерриль пока не просит наполнить лириумом её инъектор, но это только пока. Им нужно много сил, чтобы просто подшить часть донорского тела. 

«Кости» давно готовы: ими служат стальные протезы в сети прорезей для крови. Для такого уникального Ксенона они оказываются полезны: мышцы и сосуды, пришитые и придавленные магией лечения к костям, станут рукой. 

Ксенон просил себе лицо, но пока что Хоук даёт ему рабочую руку.

Конечно же, сосуды нужно принимать вручную: промоченные в растворе нитки уже заправлены в иглу, нервы, увы, нужно восстановливать подольше и они будут приживляться магией примерно полчаса, но это не страшно. 

Да, на это уйдет время, нужно применить магию крови, чтобы он не посмел умирать так быстро от боли. 

Но. 

Хоук знает, что такую месть лучше осуществлять понемногу. 

Сначала — рука, затем — лицо, идеальный донор, способный к некромантии. Рабочее тело, не лишенные магии иными словами, то, что он искал. Все, как она обещала самому Ксенону.

Ну и если вспомнить — Квентину она тоже по сути, даже поклялась. 

Он испытает перед смертью все то, что причинил её матери и остальным своим жертвам.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this part is connected with day 8


End file.
